1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective calling receiver and, more particularly, to a radio selective calling receiver having the function of displaying a message in language corresponding to the current location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional radio selective calling receiver (to be abbreviated as a receiver hereinafter) will be described with reference to FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 denotes an antenna; 2, a radio section; 3, control section; 4, an individual number storage section; 5, a speaker; 6, a vibration motor; 7, an LED; 8, a display section; 9, a character font storage section; and 10, a font table designation storage section.
In this receiver, a signal received through the antenna 1 is amplified and demodulated by the radio section 2 and decoded by the control section 3. The control section 3 compares the call number contained in the decoded signal with the self-call number written in the individual number storage section 4. If they coincide with each other, the control section 3 loads the data and performs data processing. Character data corresponding to a plurality of languages are stored as font tables in the character font storage section 9.
Data indicating a specific one of the font tables which is to be used to display a message is set in the font table designation storage section 10.
Note that the set data in the font table designation storage section 10 can be rewritten externally.
After the loaded data is processed, the speaker 5, the vibration motor 6, and the LED 7 are driven to inform the reception of the incoming call. At the same time, the processed message is converted into font table characters set in the font table designation storage section 10, and the characters are displayed on the display section 8.
In the above method, however, when the designation of the font table to be used for display is to be changed, the new designated font table must be input. For this reason, it takes much time and effort to change the character font to be used for display, presenting a challenge to solve this problem.